Meu Coração Bate Por Você
by minnykuran
Summary: Ele tinha uma vida, mas preferia nunca tê-la. Ele já não tina mais uma fámilia, e disso já não se arrependera. O dia chegou, ele tentaria novamente. Sua última chace de ser feliz num mundo que jamais estivera em seu favor.


Era uma noite sem estrelas. As pétalas de cerejeira voavam pelos céus conforme o vento as açoitava. Traçavam um caminho ao redor daquela mulher... Ninguém ousava aproximar-se dela, todos a temiam. Ainda mais que a poucas vezes que lhes aparecera... A escuridão acompanhava-a.

Eles pararam em uma pequena capela que estava abandonada há muito tempo.

- Shizuka-sama... Não creio que devera continuar com este pensamento. Por que não esquece o estorvo que fora teu passado e me deixe trilhar um futuro contigo? – Ichiru insistia em ser transformado.

Era de seu conhecimento que ela já se apaixonara por um humano, isto poderia se repetir caso tivesse um pouco de sorte. Infelizmente, a sorte nunca caminhara ao seu lado.

- Eu não posso. Você é o único que não posso transformar em vampiro. A verdadeira natureza de um vampiro é selvagem e cruel. – A voz cautelosa e suave dela, fazia-o tremer - Além disso, já é tarde demais. Eu já me decidi.

- Shizuka-sama... Por favor. – Ele não desistiria fácil, era dia dos namorados.

Ichiru gradualmente se tornara um adulto. Ele era maduro o suficiente para entender o que era o amor... E a dor que vinha consigo. Este dia seria diferente dos que acontecera nos anos anteriores. Conseguira comprar-lhe um anel de ouro. Estava pronto para usá-lo.

- A experiência do Ichiru é pouca como a minha... Isso me faz lembrar... Beba Ichiru – Ela perfurou o seu pulso e estendera para ele.

- Shizuka-sama, não é necessário... Pelo menos não desta forma. Enquanto eu continuar a ser um mero humano, não poderei aproveitar o seu sangue da forma correta. – Ele não desistiria de convencê-la.

- Não interessa, beba. – Ela o ordenou

Por um momento hesitou. Não poderia rejeitá-la. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso de sua calça e com a outra segurara o braço dela. Bebeu um pouco de seu sangue. Sem que ela notasse colocou-lhe o anel no dedo anular e o beijou.

- Provavelmente, o seu gosto seria mais apetitoso se eu fosse um vampiro. Shizuka-sama, você é a única que me importa, é a pessoa que me salvou da solidão. Eu quero está ao seu lado não só agora, mas para sempre... – Ele sabia o que ela diria, mas não gostaria de ouvir as palavras passarem por seus lábios e arderem em seu coração como sempre faziam. – Shizuka-sama, por que não me transforma em vampiro?

- Pensei que você queria ser superior ao Zero. Se eu fizer o que me pede, você será como ele. O meu servo. Você não teria mais seu jeito atrevido e não me faria mais oposição... Seria entediante.

Ele desviou o olhar. Meter o nome de seu irmão fazia as suas entranhas se remoerem até não poder aguentar mais. Zero, o menino perfeito... Será que ele seria sempre visto como a sombra dele? Não, se ela o transforma-se poderia mostrar a todos que ele não era apenas um servo. Mas o melhor homem que ela poderia conseguir.

- Você transformou Zero em vampiro, e ele não respeita esta conduta. Eu também...

-Não, Ichiru. Antes de transformá-lo eu sabia que ele não iria se sucumbir a mim, mas você não faria o mesmo. Então Zero não seria entediante como você iria.

O rosto de Ichiru murchara. O seu olhar melancólico lamentava a sua existência cruel. Por que tivera que nascer? Ninguém o entendia. A única pessoa que o entendera, recusava-se a ficar ao seu lado pela eternidade.

- Não fique assim Ichiru, a existência de minha espécie já é ruim o suficiente. É triste. É torturante... É lamentável.

- Mas você transformara aquele homem em vampiro...

- Eu o amava.

As palavras fizeram-no se despedaçar por dentro. Ela amara outro. E mesmo que se apaixonasse novamente, era mais provável que Zero seria o grande homem. Caso duvidasse, até o sangue de seu irmão poderia ser mais saboroso que o dele.

- Ichiru, eu matei os seus pais por pura vingança. Eles mataram o único homem que me apreciava de forma igual a que eu o amava. Você deveria sentir ódio de mim, como Zero. Não, você sente ódio de mim, não é mesmo?

-Não.

-Se for assim, você é um grande pecador. Deveria ajoelhar-se e pedir perdão a Deus...

- Deus não existe para mim. Abandou-me e amaldiçôo-me desde que nasci...

Ela o puxou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Foi rápido, porém alimentara as poucas lembranças que ele ainda conseguia regar.

- Você não me ama, não brinque comigo. Sabe como me sinto e mesmo assim...

- Perdão... Mas a partir do momento que rejeito em lhe corresponder, mostro que a mesma sede que você tem de amor... Pode ser a mesma que eu tenho quanto ao sangue... Devo admitir que você esteja lidando com isso muito bem. Eu em seu lugar, já teria sido controlada pelo meu instinto sedento e já o teria matado. Eu sei como você se sente e gostaria que você também pudesse me compreender.

- Não me importa, morrer em seus braços, ao teu lado é o que eu desejo para mim. Shizuka-sama, este coração bate por sua causa. Sem você eu já teria me deteriorado.

- É por isso Ichiru... Se eu o congelar, você não terá mais como me provar amor. Sabe que dia é hoje, suponho. Peça-me um presente e eu o darei.

- Você sabe o que eu quero Shizuka-sama... Transforme-me...

- Qualquer coisa eu te falo, e você quer que eu lhe entregue a uma vida onde todas as suas ações rodam em torno do sangue.

- A minhas rodaria em torno da sua vida...

- Claro. Você seria um mero servo... Não mais meu adorado amigo. Peça-me outra coisa – O seu tom irônico teve outro efeito nele. Tirou-lhe a coragem de dizer algo a mais.

Ele se acovardou e virou o rosto para baixo evitando o seu olhar. Corando logo em seguida.

- Diga. – Ela ordenou-o.

Ele mordeu os lábios hesitando-se.

- Eu... Eu queria que me beijasse novamente – Ao dizer tais palavras seu rosto se avermelhou mais ainda.

Ela olhara para ele digerindo o que dissera e um belo sorriso estendeu-se na face. Deu um passo para ele e ficou na ponta dos pés.

Dessa vez o beijou mais desejosa.

E assim continuaram por longos minutos... Até que ela separou-se dele. A respiração de Ichiru estava mais acelerada do que ates. Ele desejava mais... Muito mais do que um mero beijo. O seu corpo cantava para ela... Mas ele sabia que seria em vão.

Respirou fundo e deu meia volta.

- 'O positivo' novamente?

- Não essa noite. Seria pedir muito que me trouxesse AB?

- Certo. – Ele se retirou e foi buscar a refeição dela.

Quanto tempo mais ele teria de esperar? Um dia ela ainda cederia. Esta com certeza fora uma das noites mais especiais que tivera.

O primeiro beijo.

O primeiro beijo com aquela que ele amara.

O primeiro beijo com a sua Louca Princesa Florida.

Ou pelo menos assim seria em seus pensamentos onde ninguém poderá lhe incomodar.

Estava seguro lá...

Mas não em seu coração que estava esmigalhado, aguardando que o sol raiasse novamente e mostrá-lo que poderia ser feliz e completo um dia... Estava perto da morte.

FIM


End file.
